Terminal
by natalyeattack
Summary: Wade Wilson is a dying man , but you would'nt know by the way he acts . This is the story of Wade Wilson and Peter Parker . As Wade reaches the end Peter teaches him about new beginnings , friendship , and trust. AN:Please comment so I can get feedback and make this the best I can . Credit goes to my amazing Beta Reader :/u/6889558/ / questionable decisions
1. Chapter 1

Everything expires : food expires at some time , your phone contract takes a year , everything has a expiration date sooner or later. Wade Wilson didn't expect his to be so soon . Cancer . Cancer had always been in Wade Wilson's life . From a young age he had been diagnosed with lung cancer , and at fourteen it had progressed to liver cancer as well . Now Wade Wilson has cancer in his liver, lungs , prostate , and brain . He is dying , at a mere 21 years of age .

Wade never asked to be born to a poor family , or to have a abusive father . He didn't ask for his mom to die when he was 14 and to work at a gas station full time to support his fathers drinking habits. Apparently life doesn't take any special requests.

* * *

" Your cancer has progressed and I am afraid at this point chemo therapy is only going to speed the process up." Wade ran his fingers across the little bit of blonde hair he had left dragging strands of the blonde locks out as he removed his hand.

" I'm going to die . " Wade Wilson wasn't bothered by death itself , in fact death would be a gift compared to the torturous life he was living - constantly in and out of the hospital , meeting with doctors who only pitied him and the bad hand he drew in the game of life. " I'm going to die . When ? " There was no sorrow in wades voice , there was no regret or resentment . It was as if he was asking when the cubs were playing not asking when they were going to win the world series.

" I can't say ." The Doctor , who Wade refereed to as the Grim Reaper was expressionless . While as a Doctor he was never supposed to get close to his patents ; as human he did . The old gentleman refused to look Wade in the eyes. It wouldn't be that long and Wade was aware of that sole fact.

" I should get going then . I am scheduled to sky dive later this afternoon. " Wade joked without a care in the world. He was dying , his humor was not . The old Doctor cracked a smile . " Yes, you do that Wade . "

" You know Grim I know a guy looking for someone just like you to do a nude photo shoot . Maybe you should give him a ring . " The flabbergasted doctor coughed into his arm , blushing a daring shade of red. " Yes . Yes , will do Wade. " Mission accomplished - no more pity , no more lies .

Wade left the little hospital in a hurry after that . One foot in front of the other and soon he was out on the lawn of the medical facility kicking up the newly planted daisies . " FUCK , Fuck , fuck -"

" What did my daisies do to you . " Wade turned around , he had not noticed the gardener at first but was vaguely aware he was not the only one outside. Wade took a seat on the only concrete bench that was not yet broken in half . " Look man I will pay you for every daisy I trampled on . " Yeah trampled - Definitely not murdered , or mutilated. Upon closer attention Wade realized he knew the other man. " You work at In and Out Burger . " It was a statement , but the younger man seemed to understand . " Worked ,but yeah I did. "

Wade tapped his foot rapidly . " Sorry man , I didn't know . " With the awkward tension now hanging in the air wade took it as his signal to leave . " I gotta dash. Duty calls and whatever. " Wade jogged briskly to his car out of breath before he got there . The gardener had said something but Wade was gone before he could hear .

* * *

Its nine and the night is approaching fast. Ending his Sunday in a wonderful way Wade approached his neighborhood ' Tasty Taco ' prepared to work a double shift. His eyelids are fluttering already but he cant afford to not show up for work . His job is to prepare the taco boxes and according to his asshole boss " Staying as far away from customers as possible . " Cancer is not contagious , but if it was Wade would be sure to infect his boss.

In the back their are two fryer boys , and one tween that mans the quesadilla press. Including wade , who's main job is to make the box's the tacos go in there are only four people working diligently at all times. In the front there is a girl named Cat who chats with her friends all day on the phone and does a terrible job taking orders . More than once Wade has gotten in trouble for her actions .

"- two chicken and cheese quesadillas and a large drink to go please. " The line was short tonight , costumers came in every so often but never often enough for tasty taco to be considered busy .

Hours went by and wade was bored out of his mind . He had caught himself staring in space and without any pre made box's made when a family of two came in. Rushing to get those done wade practically threw himself up to the front counter . " Sorry things are a little busy tonight . " By that he meant we haven't had too many costumers so I was falling asleep in the back . Wade scratched the back of his neck and began to return to the back .

" Wait your the man who trampled over my daises. " Wade registered that this green thumb seemed to have hauntingly good memory despite the fact that the said event took place only mere hours ago. " Aunt May , this is the crazy loon who trampled over the daisies I planted for community service . " The elderly woman gave wade a burning look he could feel on the back of his head .

Wade turned back for a moment and took in this strange man . He was tall but in no way could tower over wade , his eyes had been perfectly shaped like almonds and his body seemed very chiseled under the khaki pqnts and dress shirt he was wearing . This guy could be his manager if he wanted to. "You must have me mistaken for somebody else . I've been here all day . " Wade smirked then added . " But if you need some help finding this guy , I'd be down for that . "

The garden man had taking on a deep shade of blush . " Must have been a mix up . " Oh how it is easy to fool the innocent .

* * *

Time flies when your dying , days turn into weeks and weeks quickly turn into months. One thing that seemed constant was the presence of green thumb. Wades job at ' Stop & Go ' was relatively new - he wasn't used to the costumers and was unsure of who was a regular and who was just stopping by . It shouldn't of been a surprise that Green Thumb was a regular.

" That will be 6.87$" Wade groaned he had a hour til shift change , and still had to take stock . Counting the change in the palm of his hand Wade realized that the elderly lady gave him three dollars to much . As Wade was going to tell the woman about her counting mishaps the bell rung signaling the entrance of another customer . " Did you pump the gas ? "

" Aunt May the gas has defiantly been pumped . " There was no mistaking it , that was Green Thumb all right . He was sweaty and not in his usual pristine clothing . Instead the blue eyed man was wearing sweatpants and a white tee shirt with grease smears. It was clear he had been out doing lawn work . Before Wade could hand the elderly lady - May , her change both she and Green Thumb had disappeared . May and Green thumb , wade thought . Learning the others name seemed like a necessary now.

" Who in the flying fuck was that ? " Sander exclaimed as he burst out of the stock room and into wades way. Sander gave wade a light punch in the arm - well light by his standards at least - and waited for a response. " You were looking at him so intensely I wasn't sure if the two of you were going to make out or kill each other. "

" Well you know what they say ? " Sander shrugged . " Love and hate are really the same emotion . " At that response Sander began his fake gagging . " Wade , that is gross as fuck . He's like still in high school . It was wade's turn to shrug .

" Relax , I'm only fucking with you . I don't even know him . Well except for the fact he seems keen on coming to my workplace . " Wade began stocking the shelves . His hands and feet were aching . Medicine having worn off , and him being unable to pay for any more this meant that the pain would only get more intense over the next few days.' Suck it up now , this is the easy part ' Wade thought to himself .

It wasn't long after the 'visit ' from green thumb that he was ready to get off work . Three hours later and the shelves had been stocked . It was a good job , if wade could be one to critique . In the pitch black Wade began a long walk home; getting even five hours of sleep would be a miracle .

* * *

 _Eyes , so many glaring eyes . Mouths , so many unkind words . Hands , ' oh what is a caring touch ' flinching and withdrawn - that's how people are . That's how people have always been ._

 _Thoughts of a fragile boy and a unloved man , that's all this is . People always so cautious around him , afraid to break someone who was already broken ._

 _' Why ? Oh why must it be me ? " better you than anyone else . Its always better you ._

 _Your mother died because of you , your father drinks because he cant stand seeing the face of a monster - of his son . Cancer , well cancer because everybody needs a swift kick in the gut sometimes . A fatal kick ._

 _And the blue eyed boy , what about him ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a puddle of your cold sweat is never pleasant , but wade was used to this early morning wake up call . There is no need for a alarm when you sweat puddles and have consistently odd dreams . What do they mean?- was the ever present question that Wade had yet to find the answer to. At only six in the morning wade was on his way to Tasty Taco to start his shift .

Walking to work is never half the fun driving is , but when your out of gas and that's your only option nobody complains- okay actually Wade complains , and very loudly . Bumping shoulders with strangers on the street as you try to make it on time is only one of the many downfalls . The gum trailing along with the bottom of your shoe is persistently annoying . But hey this is how you've always wanted to start your morning .

 _"Uh huh, this my shit_

 _All the girls stomp your feet like this"_

Wades phone rang at its usual much too loud volume . Thanks to caller I.D he knew that his boss was calling about his tardiness . Being late to work this morning means being out of a job this afternoon . " Well shit ." Turning to walk back to his house wade found himself being knocked out of balance by a college student yelling at the tarc. " Great , just wonderful . " He huffed under his breath .

On his way to confront the student and give a speech about patience Wade realized that the man was indeed green thumb - his name , Wade needed his name . Wade tapped green thumb on the shoulder , " Ey , man you alright ? You nearly knocked the wind out of me . " The younger man shrugged he was clearly pissed off about missing the tarc .

" Of all the people in the world why you ? " The man blurted out - his name , his name Wades conscious chanted at him . Wade stood in place stunned , " You know I ask myself that question often . Why me ? Why did I have to be chosen to speak to bratty kids who don't know anything about respect or misfortune ?" The other male stood shocked . Wade watched with pleasure as green thumb seemed to draw into his self . " Whatever , " His shoulders hunched . " At least I'm not a creepy old dude that follows minors around . "

" Now you know that is not true . It is you who always walks into my workplace , and it is you who bumped into me ! " Blood rushed to Wades face , he was furious . This man - this man was driving him crazy . Wade spent a unusual amount of time thinking about him - particularly who he might be.

" Well I'm sorry Mr. High and Mighty . I didn't realize that I was intruding , let alone ruining your perfect work day . " Wade raised a eyebrow , perfect - hell to the no . No day working for minimum wage is considered perfect, let alone passable . Wade was beginning to realize that green thumb definitively had a issue with sass .

" Well I'm sorry Mr. Green Thumb - " Wade pauses realizing that he said the others nickname out loud . He attempts to resume the argument without letting the other notice but it is stopped by hysterical laughter . " GREEN THUMB .Where did you manage to get that from . " More laughter . It was Wades turn to be floored . He scratched the back of his neck causing the beanie to fall of his head . Great - now he can laugh at the balding 25 year old as well .

" Well , I don't know your name and the way we met - " Wade fumbled with his words. " You were planting flowers , so I assumed you like to garden . " Wade was ready to walk away at this point , to forget this awkward encounter. " My names Peter , Peter Parker and I despise gardening. " The other man - Peter huffed out . He seemed very annoyed by his new nickname . " Peter Parker . " The name rolled off Wade's tongue .

Peter seemed perplexed by Wades behavior, " Yes , that's the name . Look not that seeing you around isn't fun but I really have better things to do . " 'Like what ? ' Wade though vengefully . " I got fired this morning because of you " A small lie never hurts . " The least you could do is buy me lunch . " ' Wow way to sucker him '

" Buy you lunch ? I don't even know anything about you , except for the fact you work way too many jobs and can't seem to keep one . " Peters eyebrows were scrunched up in a feat of concentration as he attempted to understand Wade . Wade wasn't very keen on leaving Peter alone so he stood his ground walking with the other when he started to walk away . " Where are you going , we were talking ? " Wade was aware he was jumping all over the place , but he wasn't ready for his first conversation with Green Thumb to be over . For all Wade knew the other would start avoiding him after this .

" Away from you . " Peter muttered as he turned down a new street . Wade heard and slowed his walk , so much so that he couldn't keep up with the brisk pace Peter managed . ' What a crappy first meeting . '

* * *

Wade saw Peter again while working at the pharmacy , and categorizing the cough drops . Peter had a scarf wrapped around his neck and was wearing a puffy jacket ; much to hot for the mild autumn weather . Wade couldn't help the accidental worry that popped into his head at that thought . Peter was turning down his isle but at the sight of Wade he began to walk the other way . " Oh " Wade let the word spill out loud despite the fact there was no one around him .

Many of Wades jobs involved him working in the back away from people and other employees . The pharmacy was the only job that left any room for human interaction and still people seemed to avoid him - the pale sickly man who handles their food , keeps them healthy , and can be found pumping gas for the elderly and disabled . Wade was completely and utterly misunderstood .

Peter seemed to be waiting for Wade to leave the isle . He peered around the tall shelf and was moving the tubes of icy hot around . Wade was humming , he really had nothing else to do . He first hummed the tune to the classic Happy Birthday song , but halfway through moved to humming Mary Had a Little Lamb . Being that it was neither Wades birthday and he was not related to any young children this was easily seen as odd . Peter finally gave in and entered the cough syrup isle . " What are you humming . " His voice was coarse . Wade's head jerked up , he hadn't expected Peter to stick around that long , let alone speak . " Did you here me , I said what are you humming . " Louder this time . Wade looked down at the mp3 player on his hip before responding . " The top 10 classics for kids . " He beamed.

Peter laughed and not just any laughter but laughter to the point it was a choking hazard . His laughter turned into coughing and it panicked Wade. " Are you okay ? Should I dial 911 ? " Despite being constantly ill himself Wade didn't know how to handle the sick . Peter shook his head as he regained a normal breathing pattern . " I'm alright . "

" Good , good . " Wade hummed but if I could ask one thing . " What happened to you - your really sick and last time I saw ya ,rainbows and butterflies were shooting out your ass . " Peter took a seat by the blood pressure cup . His eyelids fluttered and it seemed like the man didn't hear a word wade said . Wade went back to business.

At the end of the night peter was still sitting there . Asleep . The store was closing and Wade knew peter didn't buy the medicine he came for. Feeling bad for peter , wade bought some cough syrup and a blanket .He left the cough syrup in the bag by peters feet , and wrapped the blanket around his narrow shoulders . For the first time in a long time Wade Wilson felt as if he did good .

* * *

 _"Help , help . " There is yelling , so much yelling , so many people asking to be saved . You can't move , you can't save them . You can't do anything ._

 **Authors Note :**

 **Please Review .**


End file.
